Euphemia Bulstrode
Euphemia Bulstrode '''(née Parkinson) '(13 May 1862 - 19 Apr 1924) was a half Belgian, half English pure-blood witch, the wife of Archibald Bulstrode, and the mother of Theodore Bulstrode, Elizabetha Carrow (née Bulstrode), and Violetta Black (née Bulstrode). She was born in York, Yorkshire, England, as the youngest child of pure-bloods Theseus and Blanche Parkinson. She had an older brother, Quintus, and three older sisters, Zelia, Ada, and Nigella Parkinson. Biography Early life (1860s) Euphemia was born on 13 May, 1862, to Theseus Parkinson and Blanche Parkinson (née Dreesen) in York, Yorkshire, England. She had an older brother, Quintus, born in 1859, and three older sisters: Zelia; born in 1854, Ada; born in 1855, and Nigella; born in 1857. Her mother was a Belgian pure-blood witch of the Dreesen family, originally from the Netherlands. Her father, Theseus Parkinson, was a member of the English wizarding House of Parkinson, a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Hogwarts years (1870s) Euphemia received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1873. Before attending, she purchased a wand from Ollivander's in Diagon Alley made of an unknown wood and core. She was sorted into Slytherin House on 1 September, 1873. Marriage and children (1870s-1880s) Euphemia was arranged to marry Archibald Bulstrode, an English pure-blood wizard in her year at school. The marriage was believed to have been rushed, marrying when Euphemia was but sixteen. The two married in November 1877, and their daughter Elizabetha was born on 14 April, 1878, just five months later. Their second child was born two years later- Violetta, on 5 September, 1880. In 1883, they managed to have a son- who they named Theodore Cornelius Bulstrode. Physical appearance Euphemia was rumoured to have been extremely beautiful. Like her mother, who was foreign, she exhibited seemingly "exotic" European qualities. Many thought at the time that Euphemia had some Veela ancestry, which would make her, not-human. Descendants Euphemia is an ancestress to many pure-bloods in Great Britain. She is a second great-grandmother of Draco Malfoy on his father's side and a third great-grandmother on his mother's side. Some of her descendants include: * Elizabetha Victoria Carrow (née Bulstrode) (14 Apr 1878 - 4 Jun 1934) m. Blaise Carrow (1876 - 1939) ** Esia Lestrange (née Carrow) (10 Jul 1908 - 25 Oct 1984) m. Romilius Lestrange (1908 - 1971) *** Rodolphus Lestrange (b. 30 Nov 1950) m. Bellatrix Black (b. 1950), no issue *** Rabastan Lestrange (b. 28 Dec 1952) no issue ** Viola Malfoy (née Carrow) (17 Jul 1913 - 2 Jun 1959) m. Abraxas Malfoy (1918 - 1989) *** Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (b. 5 Jun 1953) m. Narcissa Black (b. 1955) **** Draco Lucius Malfoy (b. 5 Jun 1980) * Violetta Charlotte Black (née Bulstrode) (5 Sep 1880 - 13 May 1972) m. Cygnus Orion Black II (1879 - 1943) ** Pollux Phineas Black (3 Mar 1902 - 5 Oct 1990) m. Irma Wilhelmina Crabbe (1902 - 1989) *** Walburga Irma Black (4 May 1925 - 25 Dec 1993) m. Orion Regulus Black (1929 - 1993) **** Sirius Orion Black III (b. 4 Nov 1959) **** Regulus Arcturus Black (23 Apr 1961 - Mar 1979) **** Altair Regulus Black (7 Jan 1980 - 29 Aug 1991) **** Aquila Walburga Black (b. 3 Nov 1980) *** Alphard Rigel Black (11 Jul 1929 - 28 Aug 1977) no issue *** Cygnus Phineas Black (10 Oct 1931 - 19 Dec 1992) m. Druella Lucinda Rosier (1930 - 1994) **** Bellatrix Druella Black (b. 13 Dec 1951) m. Rodolphus Lestrange (b. 1950) no issue ***** Delphini Black (illegitimate issue, ''legitimatio per matrimonium subsequens) b. 1997 **** Andromeda Olga Black (b. 29 Dec 1952) (disowned) m. Edward Tonks (1952 - 1998) ***** Nymphadora Tonks (7 Feb 1973 - 2 May 1998) m. Remus Lupin (1960 - 1998) ****** Edward Lupin (b. 19 Apr 1998) **** Narcissa Anastasia Black (b. 19 Jul 1955) m. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (b. 1953) ***** Draco Lucius Malfoy (b. 5 Jun 1980) ** Cassiopeia Violetta Black (2 Jul 1913 - 29 Jun 1992) no issue ** Marius Cygnus Black (18 Nov 1914 - 12 Aug 1922) died young, no issue ** Dorea Euphemia Black (31 Jul 1920 - 10 Dec 1977) m. Charlus Fleamont Potter (1920 - 1979) *** James Charlus Potter (27 Mar 1960 - 31 Oct 1981) m. Lily Evans (1960 - 1981) **** Harry James Potter (b. 31 Jul 1980) * Theodore Cornelius Bulstrode (17 Sep 1883 - 13 Apr 1958) m. Petronia Flint (1888 - 1975) ** Theodore Hector Bulstrode (21 Jul 1912 - 19 Jul 1988) m. Mary Warrington (1920 - 1989) *** Archibald Cornelius Bulstrode (16 Jan 1946 - 14 Dec 1946) died in infancy, no issue *** Esther Petronia Bulstrode (b. 13 Feb 1947) *** Marjorie Philomena Bulstrode (b. 13 Feb 1947) *** Meredith Ursula Bulstrode (b. 7 Jan 1949) *** Cornelius Theodore Bulstrode (b. 18 Jan 1950) m. Geneviève Delacour (b. 1950) **** Millicent Bulstrode (b. 3 Feb 1980) Etymology Euphemia is a Greek name meaning "well-spoken." Derived from the ancient greek words ευ "good" and φημί "to speak". The word "euphemism" derives from the same root. Category:Characters Category:House of Bulstrode Category:House of Parkinson Category:Slytherins Category:Individuals Sorted in 1873 Category:1860s births Category:1920s deaths Category:Pure-bloods Category:Married individuals Category:English individuals Category:Belgian individuals Category:19th century individuals Category:Taurus Category:French speaking individuals Category:Individuals from North Yorkshire Category:Grey-eyed individuals Category:Ancestors of Draco Malfoy Category:Ancestors of Aquila Black Category:Ancestors of Sirius Black Category:Ancestors of Harry Potter Category:Ancestors of Millicent Bulstrode